Alathnia
by dragon shadows
Summary: Alathnia was the Goddess of Mages, but has been stripped of her title and honor. She now must walk amongst the mortals, all her subjects forgetting any memory of her.
1. The Map

The Map

Authors note: I have never come across a map in a fan fiction story before but I would feel more comfortable if I thought you new what I was talking about and referring to.

So, on with the mapping!

----------

I

Time:

My story crosses over several different time periods.

The first few chapters will be set around five hundred years before the human era in the time of the ancient ones and the immortals.

After that it crosses to the time of the first dragons, four thousand five hundred years earlier (in RotG it was said that Ancestor Rainbow was fifty five hundred years old, so that means mine is one thousand equals four thousand five hundred)

And from there it will come to where the books are at now (it is quite possible that Tamora Pierce will have released another book by the time I get to that stage in the story).

Cartography:

Think of a map of Tortall. Add to this picture in your mind Tusaine and Tyra. Erase the borders between these three lands so you are left only with the one surrounding them. Now divide this space into four, north, south, east and west.

For better description I have given them names I think will fit:

West is Tortall, east is Tusaine, south is Barzun (as mentioned in Tricksters Choice) and north is Camelarn (I couldn't bear the thought of using Scanra so I made something up).

Each of these four lands has a power base (capital city) marked with a tower, so if I refer to the 'Four Towers' or the 'North Tower' that is what I mean.

Each land has a ruling family or line such as Conté of Tortall.

Each family has curtain genetic traits that are not always obvious. In some cases all the members of the family will inherit them and in other cases the traits might only be present in some members or it might even skip whole generations.

Conté of Tortall.

House colour, royal blue

Eyes, dark blue

Hair, black

Gift, dark blue

Ranmith of Camelarn

House colour, purple

Eyes, amethyst

Hair, red

Gift, amethyst

Sucasin of Barzun

House colour, white

Eyes, amber

Hair, light brown

Gift, white

Jaques of Tusaine

House colour, red

Eyes, ice blue

Hair, blond

Gift, red


	2. Prologue

_I feel so cold_

_My world is fading_

_They took from me every thing I was_

_Yet, they will not let me die_

_Four lands and there towers_

_They now rule and let fall_

_The people I lead have forgotten me_

_Yet fear change_

_When I walked among my people_

_Promises were made_

_That those who have bound me have broken_

_Yet will expect my people to keep_


	3. The Trial

This story is dedicated to jadestar123 and stripy giraffe. To jadestar123 for continuously encouraging me to write something, and to stripy giraffe for being my beta. (You're welcome Jess J -stripy giraffe)

Disclaimer: insert disclaimer here –Jess is damn lazy. Hehehe she doesn't even know I'm typing this! And she can't spell! That's why I'm here :p -stripy

Chapter one: The Trial

My brother and sister came to me this morning, and demanded that I attend and answer to a trial before the full council of the Great Gods. When I asked why, I was told that they wished to try and sentence me, but for what they would not say.

Before this time I had never had any reason to believe that any of my brothers or sisters hated me, but even though I knew that two of them disliked me I could never have dreamed that it would be this strong.

As the Mage Goddess, it was my duty to bestow the gift upon humanity to whom I felt deserved it. There are many things I do not believe we can deny mortals, and among them are the use of magic and healing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You gave them too much power!" Mithros accused me during my trial.

"So much so that, if they wished, they could challenge us," my beautiful sister agreed.

"Why would they challenge us if they are content?" I countered. I refused to raise my voice against them, for the moment I did so the trial would be finished, and they would have won.

"Humans are greedy, they always want more. They would not have stopped," said Mithros disdainfully.

After these words were said there was a pause. Inside I could not have agreed with them more, after all what were we - the great gods - if we were not humans, then all my life I had witnessed the greed that existed in the struggle for power that went on among us.

"They just needed guidance. Under guidance and a watchful eye they will not go astray." It was all I could think of. It was pitiful and as soon the words had left my mouth I knew that. Yet there was nothing else I could say, for now that I had set my self on this path I had to continue.

"Under guidance and a watchful eye they would not have gained this much power" The Great Mother Goddess opposed. "I cannot believe that you truly believe this… guidance will not save these people. We have to break them. It is for there own good."

"You cannot! Do not break them! Please, please let me guide them!" I could not believe it. I was on my knees and begging them. Though kneeling on the tiles was not painful it hurt much more than I could ever have imagined. My heart ached with fear for my people.

"You are not fit to lead them. I mean, look at you, you are down on the floor bowed by your guilt already. How could you lead them like that Alathnia?" My sister said, pity evident in her voice.

I was shaking. At the use of my name I knew it was over. I had lost. I had failed my people. There was no longer anything I could do for them.

"She has brought this on her yourself, sister, why do you pity her?" My brother's voice came from behind me, speaking to my sister.

I had never heard Krypioth's voice so full of contempt. It was in that moment that I had found hope.

I had never thought that my sibling would leave me to our brother and sister's mercy. I just hadn't thought any of them would speak up.

Krypioth came forward and placed his right hand on my shoulder. It seemed a protective gesture but it offered me strength. My trembling lessened.

"Even if you find her guilty of giving them too much power what will you do with her?

You cannot not kill her, none of us will let you. You cannot take her immortality, not without tacking your own. You cannot take her symbols or vessels and make them yours, none of us have that right.

And wile she remains as she is you cannot conquer her lands.

I will say it again, what do you plan to do with Alathnia?" All this Krypioth delivered in a tone of mock severity.

Once again at the use of my name I felt the scales shift.

"From the glint in your eye, brother, I can see you wish to make a suggestion. Say it." Mithros snapped in irritation.

Calmly Krypioth spoke again. "Let her live among her precious people, not as a mortal yet not as god among mortals. Let her live on her skills not her gifts. I say, let her live as an immortal among mortals without any of her magic at all - and without her people remembering she was ever was a god."

As he spoke he squeezed my shoulder, to let me know that he was here for me and that he wasn't trying to be harsh on me, but what he said cut at me from inside.

If my people didn't remember me then that meant they would think another had been leading them… and then some of my brothers or sisters would claim the title of patron to one of the four lands I ruled.

Perhaps he meant to claim my lands and my people for himself I thought that perhaps I could accept that. Possibly. Maybe. No, I couldn't face it… I couldn't even bare the thought of someone else leading my people.

When I looked at Mithros the smile on his face sent shivers down my spine. He said to Krypioth- "brother, that idea was truly inspired. Now if you have nothing to else add you may return to your place."

Scowling at the dismissal Krypioth walked back to his place as calmly as a thundercloud.

My people. My people. Oh how I cried for them.

Tusaine

Tortall

Camelarn

Barzun

East

West

North

South

These four lands placed their trust in me and I failed them.

_Oh my people, what will become of you?_

Suddenly I realised Mithros was speaking again.

"…been decided that you shall be exiled to the mortal realm of Tortall, striped of your magic, and of your peoples belief in you. Go now."

Before I could rise to my feet once again a voice spoke up from behind me.

"We have yet to decide who will patron her lands." The Black God said.

I could almost hear anger in my brother's eternally calm voice.

He came forward and reached out his hand. He did not place it on my shoulder; instead he lent down and helped me to my feet.

"What will happen to them?" he never needed to shout to be heard, mostly he didn't even need to speak, a look, a glance was enough to get his message across.

"These matters need not be spoken of now." Mithros said warily.

With a flick of his hand the black God motioned me to speak.

"It almost sounds as if 'these matters' need never be spoken of. Do you mean to keep these lands to your self?" Damn, could I never hold my tongue? At least I had not shouted at him.

"I am curious, brother, as to what your thoughts on this are." The Dream God's voice echoed in everybody's minds. "In my opinion, her lands should be left until she has been redeemed and can come back to claim them."

"I cannot agree with this." Mithros' voice was calm, which surprised me.

As Mithros gazed around the room for support he was met openly with empty stares.

It seemed that not one of the gods or goddesses here believed that they had a chance to secure my lands, and so thought that no one else should be able to try. At least, that was the only conclusion my mind could come up with that made sense.

"All right, then so shall it be." Mithros' voice was tightly controlled.

And we all joined Mithros in speaking.

_"So mote it be." _

And thus my trial was concluded.

I feel so cold

My world is fading

They took from me every thing I was

Yet, they will not let me die

You like?

This is the first story I've posted.

So it would be nice to receive a few reviews.

I'll reply to them in the next chapter.

-Shadows


	4. Promises Made, Kept and Broken

Chapter three: Promises Made, Kept and Broken

**Authors Note**: I had not planed writing this chapter when I wrote chapter on cartography and so it is not included in the time line. This chapter is divided into three parts; the last parte is set on the day of the trial, the seconde part is set two hundred years earlier and the first part is set during the human era.

Review responses:

Romantic with a pen: Thanks for the support, I'm glade you've enjoyed reading this so far and I hope you like this chapter too.

Jadestare123: Yes, Alathnia is the main character. Thanks for reviewing; this story wouldn't have been the same if you didn't. (S – the story wouldn't be at all if you didn't…)

Alannagirl: I'm glad you like something not as mortally centred as usual. The gods of the Tortallan Parthenon intrigue me. Usually you come across the Triple Goddess but in Tortall they have only two parts of the whole, the Mother and the Crone. So I thought to write the story of the Maiden. 

DarkladyErisa: Yes indeed the gods are evil, well at least some of them. Most of what I write is poetry, so technically this is my first story. Thanks for alerting me to the guilt/failed-hero side of Alathnia, I think I must have skipped over that. Please tell me how you see her in this chapter, if you wouldn't mind.

Queen Thayet: I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I had abandoned you, I shouldn't have taken so long to update but really I have no excuses.

On Lake Naxen there lies an island. Like a green hill among golden field it rises from the water. Upon the island there is only a ring of stones and a great tree… The ashes of the fire that once burned there have long since have been lost to the wind and the grass.

This island is largely avoided for many stories of strange happenings can easily be found regarding it.

Some call the ring of stones The Ring of Stars, and yet others call it The Circle of Kings.

Some call the tree The Tree of Mercy, but others call it The Tree of Ice and Fire.

Stories are recounted of how Mithros sheltered under the tree during the Wars of Fire and Light, as are others of how a king was struck down by lightning as he prayed while standing among the stones. Yet the most important story, though long forgotten, wishes to be remembered. That is why all who fall asleep upon the island dream.

The Dream Begins

_Three men and a woman stood on the island. _

_One man, blond of hair and ice blue of eye, stood upon the highest point, he was dressed in red. _

_The woman, light brown of hair and amber of eye, stood with the fire to her back, she was dressed in white. _

_One man, red of hair and amethyst of eye, stood under the tree, he was dressed in purple. _

_One man, black of hair and dark blue of eye, stood nearest to the water, he was dressed in deep blue._

_"Who is willing to call her? Does anyone wish to do so?" The man in red spoke softly, his voice was light and even._

_"Not alone. No, I cannot imagine any of us would wish to call on her alone, seeing as we are in each others presence." The man in purple said, his voice slightly mocking, slightly fearful._

_"You are right. Shall we give her our gifts in greeting or in parting?" The man dressed in blue spoke, his voice that of someone used to being obeyed, even among equals._

_"In greeting, I think. After all, it has been a while" The woman said softly. Her voice was quiet yet it seemed alive with energy._

_The man upon the highest point held his hands before him and the winds wrapped themselves around them._

_The woman before of the fire lent behind her and gathered a flame between her palms._

_The man under the tree reached above his head and snapped a small leafy branch off, and held it before him._

_The man upon the lowest point knelt down at the islands edge and gathered a little water in his cupped hands before returning to his place._

_The three Kings – and the Queen – stood like this and together spoke as one. _

_"Goddess, Great Lady, come to us and walk among us, guide us and bless us. Keep to us your promise and grant us your favour, protect Your People and Your Land. Seek the lost and grant us peace. Walk with us Alathnia. So mote it be!"_

_Something changed. Things seemed more real, colours brighter, sounds sharper. Yet other things seemed less substantial: the few manmade items upon the island showed this the most clearly. To the eye, it was as if when you placed your hands upon the one of them, they would pass right though. But it was not these changes that the monarchs were watching; it was the figure that stood among them._

_Alathnia's lively grey eyes gazed over each of the rulers gathered before her, a smile tugging at her lips._

_"I must thank you, my friends, for calling me. Honoured I am to be part of such a gathering!" she said this with a laugh that sounded like rain on a still river._

_"Alathnia, it is us who should be honoured. Indeed, we thank you for answering our summons." The woman in white smiled as she said this, and it was fortunate that Alathnia was in such a good mood. Playful was far better than resentful, and a lot safer._

_A silver belt knife spun though dexterous fingers. "The last time we spoke, you requested something that at the time I could not give you." Once again Alathnia spoke, this time far more serious. "A symbol through which the promises I have made to you can be seen. Something that both I could work through and that would respond to your heirs. Something that will not change as long as I am with you. It took me a while…"_

_"A while? Indeed my lady, it has been four years!" the man dressed in blue spoke out, surprise evident both in his face and in his voice._

_"If anyone asks, I will insist that I did not hear that comment." In Alathnia's voice amusement could almost be heard, but not quite. _

_"As I was saying, it took me a while to come up with an object that would serve all our needs and which would have a practical purpose useful enough the be passed down though generations. _

_With my hands I made these."_

_Suddenly, on the grass before her appeared four swords. The sheaths the swords were encased in were made of a strong leather, each finely tooled with a different design. The hilts were more similar to each other then the sheaths as the designs were the same, a heron's wings extended. The pommel of each also held a clear crystal. The difference came in that the jewels, which surrounded the crystals. They were of a single type per sword._

_The sheath of the sword adorned with sapphires had been engraved with waves._

_The sheath of the sword adorned with amethysts was carved with leaves and vines._

_The sheath of the sword adorned with rubies had been engraved with a paten meant to represent the wind._

_The sheath of the sword adorned with diamonds had been tooled in a pattern of flames._

_"My lady, am I to take a sword as well?" The woman in white spoke as if she were unsure of her place in all this._

_"Of cause, you are just as capable of wielding the power your sword holds for you as they are." She turned to address everyone. "I am sure you will be able to tell which sword is intended for whom."_

_As the four monarchs placed their hands on their respective swords the crystal in each hilt flashed with a bright light, pure in its intensity._

_"My lady, I know this means something, but of what I am unaware." The man in red spoke, awe evident in his voice._

_"That was recognition, the swords way of proving that it knows to whom it should - and does - belong to your hand. Every time the ownership of one of these blade passes on to your heir recognition will take place. The only other occasion the crystals will shine is if you have called for my help and I cannot come. And when it does this it means that I'm working through one of the swords."_

_"Thank you my lady." The Autumn King spoke again._

_"I have another favour to ask of you, something that has not yet been spoken of." The man in purple spoke hesitantly, almost as if he knew not if what he wished to ask was possible._

_"My lady, is now the time and place for bargaining such as this? Is this something we need to witness?" The voice of the man in blue was still as confident and self-assured as it had been earlier._

_"I want to see this, is this to be another promise? Or something else entirely? I want to know." The man in red sounded curious, but also as though he knew the issue could not be forced._

_"Truly, I do not mind if you stay or go, although I would think it better if you were to stay." Alathnia seemed to warm to this idea as it progressed._

_"Perhaps we might even help set the price?" The amber eyed woman sounded hopeful._

_"Price, why would there be a price?" The Northern King had clearly not expected this, and surprise was evident in his tone._

_"There will be a price simply because this clearly will not be something I can give to anyone else." Alathnia replied shortly, as there was obviously no need for more explanation. _

_"I… I am seeking a way to protect my kingdom. I'm not entirely sure what is possible; perhaps something that draws people within our borders and thus gives us strength." The Northern King became more confident as he went on. "Or perhaps something which can control the very plants and animals of the land to defend us from invaders."_

_"So it would be possible to say that you are asking for something that will help you retain dominion over those within your borders."_

_"Yes – that can be said. But might I also ask that it be an aid to mage craft? As well as something that can only be held by my line, so that it might never go beyond the borders of Camelarn?"_

_"An aid it will be certainly. If I have my way, it will be the most powerful gift ever handed to a mortal." Alathnia's eyes seemed to shine in anticipation, at least, until she began to speak again. "When you consider everything that has been said, your last requests are not in line with the others you have made. You ask that it might be restricted in use to your line. This would mean it would only be held by the rulers of your people, when what you have asked for would sit more easily in the hands of a leader. And when it comes to the idea this tool of dominion never leaving your lands… well, let just say we shall now discus the price."_

_"As you wish it my lady, and thank you."_

_"Do not thank her just yet, who knows what the next words spoken could be." The King decked in red seemed quite pleased with this statement._

_Now the Queen spoke. "A leader comes from among their people. The best way for a ruler to become a leader is for them to submit themselves to the will of their people. There are different was in which this can be done."_

_"I suggest another device to be made. This device can be used to contain the will of your people, and thus aid you in the control of the device which you shall use for dominion." The Queen changed her focus from the Northern King to her patron. "Is this reasonable, Alathnia?"_

_"That sounds quite reasonable. So as long as your people have faith in you, and you know their will. That which proves your submission shall remain with you as guidance._

_"I have given some consideration to the shape this item will hold, and seeing as I have come up with nothing suitable I believe I will leave its design up to Chitral." Alathina seemed neither pleased nor displeased with this solution._

_"Who is Chitral, my lady?" The blue clad King spoke as though he should have known._

_"Chitral is the most powerful among the earth elementals. This is why I think it would be best if he takes on the parts of this that include manipulating nature, while I will work with the mage craft." Alathnia turned once again to face the northern king. "So it is agreed. While your line continues to submit to your people, they alone shall weald to full powers of the Dominion Jewel."_

_Four monarchs and a deity spoke as one. _

_"So mote it be."_

The Dream Ends

Upon the day of Alathnia's trial, the heir to the Crown of Oak stood among the battlements of the Northern Tower. He faced the south, in his hands he held the Stone of Submission with which he was scrying, and beside him lay the Dominion Jewel. At the conclusion of the trial a great eagle came upon him unawares and snatched the Dominion Jewel up in its claws and flew away. In an attempt to reclaim the stone that the eagle was determined to take the heir of Camelarn knocked the Jewel of Submission onto the flagstones of the courtyard below.

Upon hitting the flagstones the Jewel of Submission shattered.

When I walked among my people

Promises were made

That those who have bound me have broken

Yet expect my people to keep

Another chapter posted

Go me!

One thing I must say

Sorry

I've had this chapter siting around for a wile, I just didn't get around to posting it.

Another thing

If this chapter is repetitive, it was because at school, in French, we have been writing stories for children. The easiest way to do this is to be repetitive, not only does it get your point across but it also takes up room!

I have a Question to put to anyone willing to review.

Are you good with names?

For some gods there are titles but not names (eg. The Great Mother Goddess, The Black God), if you have any suggestions I would appreciate them a lot!

Shadows

Howdee it's meeee, Nicola, your wonderful beta, and I'd like to say it's my bloody fault this hasn't been posted because I fixed it up then Jess's dog ate her USB (oh, greeeat excuse Jess…) so I had to do it all again. And trust me Jess made a lot of mistakes. But she _is_ getting better, so… J

Oh and names… uh I like the name 'Leontine'. Was the name of one of my RPG characters. I stole one of your names so now you can steal one of mine.

And I like this story! Woohoo, and I got to read it before the rest of ya so IN YOUR FACE! –Stripy Giraffe


	5. Ten Years

**Disclaimer: **I might have thought up everything in this chapter but Tortall belongs to Tamora Pierce.

**Chapter five:** Ten Years

The loom could be heard throughout the shop. In the skilled hands of is worker the shuttle flew between the weave, rarely pausing, never stoping. Some would consider her a master of the craft, she did not. For ten years she had studied weaving. She had began her learning as an apprentice under a journeyman, allowed to do no more than remove the finished cloth form the loom, until her hands became so sure that she studied the finest techniques among the masters and sold her cloth to dress the Queen.

Yet now, she knew, it was time to move on. Slender hands placed down the shuttle and grey eyes watched as the cloth was taken from the loom. When you set rules for yourself it is generally a good idea to follow them, this she knew. Just as she knew that it was time to begin learning again.

**AN** Sorry, I know this is incredibly short, but it links into the next chapter. And if you don't mind I'll ask the same question I did in the last chapter. Any more names?

**Review responses:**

**Flower Kid:** thanks for that point, I'll have to read it again

**Tora Macaw:** thanks for the names, they really helped. I hope you'll like this chapter

**Salma-sol:** thanks for the names, and I agree with you in thinking that the black god is male. Feal free to ramble, I enjoy reviews however they come.


	6. Colours Of Magic

The Colours of Magic

The loom could be heard throughout the shop. In the skilled hands of is worker the shuttle flew between the weave, rarely pausing, and never stopping. Some would consider her a master of the craft - she did not. For ten years she had studied weaving. She had began her learning as an apprentice under a journeyman, allowed to do no more than remove the finished cloth form the loom, until her hands became so sure that she studied the finest techniques among the masters and sold her cloth to dress the Queen.

Yet now, she knew, it was time to move on. Slender hands placed down the shuttle and grey eyes watched as the cloth was taken from the loom. When you set rules for yourself it is generally a good idea to follow them; this she knew - just as she knew that it was time to begin learning again.

---------------------- ---------------------

My arms grew tired as they stirred the vats of water in which leather was softened, my hands griping the ladle were dark from contact with tannin. Soon, I knew, it would be time to move on, but my heart was heavy.

Even though there are realms mortals cannot enter, most Gods preferred to spend their time outside of them. They prefer to spend their time walking the mortal lands, gathering followers and teaching their ways. Because of this I was not totally cut of from the other deities as Mithros had intended. Occasionally I even received a visitor. Today was one such occasion.

My visitor was one of the weather deities collectively known as the Storm Wardens. These Gods and Goddesses usually held the form of a winged human or giant bird of pray. They inhabited storms and flew about shepherding them. For every storm there was a Warden.

Perhaps it was because of this that I knew very few of them - they were rather hard to keep track of.

But Gadreal and Armenia, I know very well.

Gadreal had brought me news before. His presence is usually accompanied by rain, unless he is trying to be dramatic or impressive, and then he uses thunder and lightning.

This morning the wind changed. It had been a light southeasterly over the last few days but soon after dawn it began to come from the north and increased steadily though day.

By the noon bell the wind was screeching though the rafter and howling down the streets. Clouds raced though the sky and the surface of the river had been whipped into white caps. With it came Gadreal.

The door opened and he came in. It was the first time I had seen him this year so I took the chance to study him. His tunic and breaches were of a soft material the colour somewhere between light blue and grey, neat as the wind would allow them to be.

His brown hair was wind tossed (unsurprising) but all expression in his face was strangely guarded.

In place of grey-feathered wings he wore a dark blue cloak.

He strode though the tannery, uncaring of the stairs that he attracted form my apprentices, for after I acknowledge Gadreal I shooed them form our presence. Upon seeing me he hesitated with the greeting that would normally have flowed forth from his lips. In the end he ignored it completely.

"One of your followers," he began, yet seemed unsure how to continue.

"Who?" I spoke gently even though inside I was being burning with unease. His voice, his manner, his expression, his very stance bespoke uncertainty, perhaps even fear.

"Danmarie," he dropped his eyes, once again unable to continue.

"Anwyn and Danmarie, the twin sisters. Gadreal, until I know more I can be of no use to you at all." As the words parsed my lips I realised how unfair they were. It took a lot to make Gadreal afraid, but so far I had not even worked out what he was afraid of, or who for.

"I hadn't heard that Anwyn was Danmarie's sister." He spoke quietly. Almost under his breath he added. "But it makes sense."

"What makes sense? Gadreal? Please tell me. Please." Why was he keeping me in suspense like this? If anything his fear seamed to be increasing, I know mine was. "What can I do if I don't know what is wrong? You did come to tell me so I could be of use, didn't you?"

"Alathnia, there is nothing you can do," he met my eyes and the intensity of his own was fierce. "I only came to tell you so you wouldn't hear it by rumour." His voice began to rise as he continued. "If you were to try and interfere the Great Gods would happily use this as a reason to banish you so far though time that it will take you ten thousand years to return! In this I agree with Mithros, you gave your followers to much power, without _your_ guidance there is nothing to control them, nothing to make them back off. Alathnia, there is nothing you can possibly do; Danmarie is far more powerful than you have been in years. The Great Gods couldn't even halt her actions, that or they are blind. Not even Sakaris. _Not even Sakaris _could stop her." By the end he was yelling, hands that had before been clasped behind his back were now held in fists at his sides.

"What happened? What could Danmarie have done to make you so afraid? What has occurred to Anwyn to make you act in this way? In some occasions I would call it surprising that a question could evoke such anger, but at the moment I would just call it frightening. I _still_ don't know what Danmarie has done, as you have not yet seen fit to tell me." Perhaps I was pushing my luck a bit with that, but really, what more could I say? On second thought, I probably should have said less. Perhaps I should lighten the mood. "It's not like she brought someone back from the dead, is it?"

"How can you joke about some thing like that?" his voice was instantly as loud as it had been before. This certainly was not my intention. "How on earth can you be so heartless? They were your followers. You trained them. You tutored them. They are mages because you taught them magic. Do you have any idea how much life energy it takes to resurrect a mortal? Danmarie sacrificed a nation. An entire nation. Just to…"

"To call back Anwyn" I had to interrupt him. If you ignored the fury in his face, frightening as it was, you could see how afraid he was, how cold. I couldn't let him continue.

"You knew? You knew and you didn't even think to say."

The later was said despairingly.

"No, I just guessed from what you said before. I haven't even begun to come to terms with it. Anwyn is the only one Danmarie would ever… I can't believe she would even attempt something of that magnitude! There are reasons gods don't go near the barriers that hold life to these realms, as well you know them, there are reasons why only Sakaris can cross between these realms, I would have sworn she knew them. I would have sworn." As I spoke I began to take in what had happened. I couldn't believe one of my followers thoughtless enough to attempt an act that only though luck would not destroy the world. I felt my self beginning to shake. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that one of my own would so willingly destroy so much to gain so little. I couldn't believe I had not imparted enough common sense to my followers that they would not know the difference between love and wholesale destruction. I couldn't believe it, but what could I do if I didn't? Nothing, I would be as useless as Gadreal believed me and I could not accept that. Change that, I know Gadreal didn't think I was useless, but he certainly felt I couldn't be of any use, given the predicament.

"All magic users are taught the dangers that comes with use of their gift. There must be something we can do to enforce the lesson. Danmarie used magic in a way that could have destroyed the world, that's something that cannot be forgotten. We need something that won't be shaken off in a few generations, something that will last." I left the conversation there, wondering what could possible hold so many in its thrall. It had to be something that would last, or at least recreate its self. The later would probably suite the situation better, seeing as all population try to increase.

"What's something every mortal needs?" Gadreal spoke softly. He had been staring at me intently as I spoke and had continued to do so after I had finished. The rage that had filled him before left and now he was filled with serene calmness, endearing to behold. The quivering of my hands stilled "Besides sustenance, or shelter, something they won't forget, you say? Perhaps it could be symbolic?" I found listening to him speaking reassuring. I was so grateful, that somehow I wasn't expected to find a solution alone, that in that moment I believed I had laid eyes upon a deity more wondrous. "Colours, with spoken words to hold meaning? If you talk to Chronath I'm sure he would be happy to help supply a verse or two. Chronath's practical however much he cares about our history. I'm sure he would be more than happy to help you out."

A solution. Yes! "Sounds great." Um. "After I have spoken to Chronath, when everything is sorted out and something has been decided, would you spread the message?" why was I so uncertain?

He smiled "My brethren and I would be happy to oblige, Great Lady."

"I'm not…"

"No. You are."

"I was once but I am no longer."

"To us you always shall be. There is nothing Mithros nor Yolanda could do to you that would ever make us think otherwise. You are a great lady, outstanding amongst those that shine. What's more you are the Great Lady, and even if everyone else has forgotten we shall remember."

"Thanks, it means a lot. Will you be staying for dinner?"

---------------------- ---------------------

Deck them in the ashes of the world they destroy

Bind them with the flames they use to consume life

Shower their followers paths with sparks of wisdom

Shadow not the innocent, give them light to learn by

Remember this in any way, and in this way

All capable of destroying worlds shall dress in black

All capable of consuming life shall dress in red

All capable of recognizing power shall dress in yellow

All who learn without gain shall dress in white

---------------------- ---------------------

A substance found in the bark of some trees used in the tanning of leather.


	7. Gods

**Chapter six**: Glossary of Gods and Goddesses and Elementals 

**Author's Note:** As you can see I decided to make this a separate chapter, this isn't essential reading, but you can read it if you want to, or just refer back.

Basically I have just put down any and every god and goddess I could find, as well as adding in a few I'll need for the story. If you can see any I have missed tell me and I'll give them a place.

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise them then they are not mine, if you don't they are. Today everything is thrown in together for you to sort out your self. Have fun!

Ps. If there is an next to a name then I added it, the same goes for positions and thus the names they carry. 

---------------------- ---------------------

Elementals 

Flame Mother Flame

Void Father Universe

North Eastern Mountains Chitral

Great Gods / Goddesses The God of War and Law 

(Head of the Parthenon) Mithros

The Great Mother Goddess

(Head goddess) Yolanda

The Black God Sakaris

The Graveyard Hag Uriel

The Goddess of Mages Alathnia

Dream King Gainel

The Timekeeper Chronath

(I wouldn't get away with Chrono, would I?)

Trickster God Kiproth

The Smith God Jareth

The Sea Goddess Freya

The Goddess of Seers Shakith

The Cat Melino

**Lesser Gods / Goddesses**

God of the Hunt Weiryn

The Green Lady Sarra

The God of Darkness Greyus 

Gods and Goddess' of Weather

(Storm Wardens) Gadreal (M)

Ilindra (F)

Karnay (F)

Damia (F)

Thain (M)

Rakail (M)

Goddess of the Weather

(Steward of the Skies) Armenia

Goddess of War and Molten Rock

Gunapi the Sunrose

Goddess of wells Jaguar

The God of Stones Yahzed

Animal Gods 

Badger God (M) Badger

Platypus God (M) Broadfoot

Cat God (F) Queenclaw

Crow God (M) Dawn Crow

Crow God (F) Sky

---------------------- ---------------------

If I have left anyone out please tell me and I'll add them.

**Notes on what you just read:** what I have written here is not necessarily consistent with what is in the books, on many parts I have tried to keep it as similar is I can. Some things I couldn't find or when I found them I had gone so long without them that they didn't seem to fit. Some aspects I came across in other books and others were made up or evolved as they were written (such as the part about forms).

**Notes on Forms:** Every being has a true form, the form their spirit takes after death. A human's true form does not have to be purely anthropomorphic (eg, Weiryn). Some people obtain their true form during life (Remember the four families? Their forms have been described). Once a being has found their true form whatever happens they will retain the eyes. The gods are immortals who have experienced their true form and can change from it or to it at will. They can change any thing about how they appear apart from their eyes. The way they most commonly appear would be how their worshipers and followers believe they exist.

**Notes on Relationships:** When the gods call each other brother or sister it is like when Jonathan called Thyat "cousin". It does not mean that they are related by blood but that they are equals in power. When a god or goddess is called "cousin" this means that the specified god or goddess is equal but weaker when they are outside of their own lands. A lesser god, such as a Storm Warden, would never refer to one of the Great Gods as either brother or sister as they are so much weaker.


End file.
